


Letters From the Past

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Aches and Healing (Evelyn and Malcolm Series 1) [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their search of the houses in an abandoned town, Evelyn finds letters for Cullen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Evelyn and Malcolm explore the houses in the abandoned town by the lake Evelyn loves. After discussion with King Alistair, he agrees to give them the land the town is on and the lake besides as long as they agree to restore the town so people can live there again. "It's a wonder how these houses haven't collapsed due to neglect."

"Ferelden building has always been durable." Malcolm replies, with mock pride in his voice. "I mean, just look at how well Lothering fared. Can't plant anything there anymore, but the buildings still stand."

"I suppose you're right. Hopefully, we'll be able to grow food here. I know this area was attacked by darkspawn too."

"If it couldn't, everything would be brown and dead, but the plants here are thriving." Malcolm rests his hand on Evelyn's stomach. "I wonder when we'll start to feel him."

"Or her." Evelyn laughs. 

"Or her." Malcolm echoes, planting a light kiss on her lips, before they continue to search the empty houses for hints of the past. For things left behind in the rush to escape from the horde.

 

In the fifth house they explore, Evelyn finds a stack of parchment, sitting forgotten on a dusty table. All letters, addressed to Cullen. "Malcolm, look at these." She hands them to him.

"Letters from his mother," Malcolm flips through them, looking to see if they're all from the same person. "We should take these to him. He would want to have them."

"I agree, and we can make our announcement." Evelyn places her hand on her enlarged stomach. "I'm sure there are a few people who would want to know." Grinning at her husband, Evelyn pulls him to her for a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Evelyn frowns at her former home as she and Malcolm approach the bridge. "It's going to be all right, love. I'll be by your side the entire time."

"Thank you, Malcolm." They continue riding in a comfortable silence until they reach the gate.

"State your business." One of the guards says, in an almost aggressive tone.

"We are here to see Inquisitor Solana and Commander Cullen." Malcolm reacts to the guard before Evelyn can. She stares at the man dumbfounded as to why he is so aggressive to them.

"And you are?" The other guard asks, in a more polite tone.

"Malcolm, and Evelyn Hawke." The rude guard does a double take when he hears their names. He gives the other man a sharp look that Evelyn understands to be a command. The polite man salutes and runs off.

"I'm sorry I didn't know who you were." The man explains as they wait for someone to come get them. After about ten minutes, the polite guard returns with Cullen.

"Evelyn, Malcolm, this is unexpected." Cullen walks into the courtyard beside their horses. "I... We never expected to see you back here, either of you." Evelyn and Malcolm dismount and hand their horses off to a stable hand, with polite thanks.

"We came here primarily to see you, Cullen." Evelyn holds the bag containing the letters. "Could we go somewhere more private? This is personal in nature."

"Yes, of course." Cullen flashes them a confused look, before guiding them to his office.

 

Closing the door behind him, Cullen turns to face the couple. Evelyn presses a bag into his hands. "We were searching through the houses on the land King Alistair gave us, and we found those. They were addressed to you. We thought you would want them."

"Thank you." Cullen sits down at his desk and pulls the letters out of the bag. Evelyn watches tears slip down Cullen's face as he delicately traces the writing with his fingers. He reads each one, and gently sets them aside as though if he were too rough with them, they would disintegrate. "Mother..." Evelyn and Malcolm look at one another for a moment and Malcolm nods at her. Walking around the desk, Evelyn pulls Cullen up and embraces him. His whole body shakes as he sobs into Evelyn's shoulder.

"I'm sorry you couldn't get these letters sooner, my friend." Evelyn rubs his back, trying to comfort him.

"I should have been there for them, I could have protected them." Cullen pushes away from Evelyn and paces behind his desk. "If I didn't become a Templar, I could have been there to protect them."

"Possibly, but you wouldn't have had the years of training." Evelyn reaches for Cullen, but he moves away from her touch. "You could have died too."

"It would have been better that way." Cullen looks away as he speaks, his words breaking Evelyn's heart.

"Would it have been?" Malcolm asks, his voice stern. "You have done so much good for the world. The Inquisition needed you, and you did and do your job amazingly, despite the withdrawal symptoms. Anyone else would have long since been overwhelmed or worse. You are a strong man, Cullen."

"You need to let go of your regrets." Evelyn adds in a gentle voice. "You can't change the past, don't let your heart dwell there."

"Is there anything else you needed of me?" Cullen grumbles bitterness in his voice.

"No, that was it Cullen." Evelyn shoots him a worried look. "Just know that you have people who care for you." Malcolm wraps his arm around Evelyn's shoulders and guides her out of Cullen's office.


	3. Chapter 3

Looking around, Evelyn is surprised at how many plants Solana was able to fit in the garden and still have enough room to have tables and benches. "Dorian, you cheat and you still manage to lose horribly." Solana laughs at the other mage as Evelyn and Malcolm approach them. "Look at you!" Standing up, Solana moves to stand in front of Evelyn. "How far along are you, cousin?"

"About six months." Evelyn beams at Solana, lovingly touching the bump.

"May I check it?" Solana asks, and Evelyn nods. Summoning magic from the healing branch, Solana hovers her glowing hands around the bump. "The baby is perfectly healthy, and nearly seven months along. Do you want to know what you're having?"

"A baby, of course." Malcolm laughs. Evelyn, Solana, and Dorian roll their eyes at him.

"No thank you, I want it to be a surprise." Evelyn reaches out to Dorian, grabbing his hands. "It's good to see you again."

"Of course it is, I am me after all." Dorian smirks at Evelyn. "Bull will be disappointed he missed you. He and the Chargers are out on a mission. How long are you staying, maybe you'll see him before you go. They're expected back in a couple of days."

"We're leaving today."

"Why so soon?" Solana furrows her brows at Evelyn.

"We only came here to drop something off with Cullen that we had found in the village Alistair granted us." Evelyn explains, "And to let you know of the pending arrival."

"Since we've done both, we'll probably be leaving shortly. We want the horses to rest a little while longer." Malcolm adds, wrapping his arms around Evelyn, pulling her back to his chest.

"Very well." Solana concedes. "At least give me enough time to have the cook package some food for your journey back."

 

Evelyn and Malcolm tie the baskets of food the cook made up for them on the back of their horses. "It was nice to see you again, Dennet." The old man smiles at Evelyn, patting her on the shoulder.

"You as well, former Inquisition, it's a shame you're leaving so soon." Dennet turns back to one of his many duties before either Evelyn or Malcolm can reply. They lead their horses out of the stables and Malcolm helps Evelyn on her horse, and mounts his own. Evelyn looks around one more time before they urge their horses to move forward through the gates.

"Hoping Cullen would come say something to us before we left?" Malcolm guesses by the look on Evelyn's face.

"Yes, I hope we didn't make it worse for him by bringing the letters." Malcolm reaches over and touches her hand.

"We might have, but I think in the long run, he would want them. If we find anything else in the house, we'll set it aside for him." As they reach the other side of the bridge, Malcolm and Evelyn hear their names being called out from behind them. Turning around on her horse, Evelyn sees Cullen riding out to them.

"I hadn't realized you were only staying a few hours. You came out all this way just to give me those letters?" He asks bewildered, as though he couldn't fathom anyone doing that for him.

"Of course we did. Well, we also wanted to tell Solana about the baby." Evelyn glances down at her stomach before looking back at Cullen. "But we primarily came to give you the letters because we wanted to make sure you got them."

"Thank you. I am sorry for how I behaved earlier. It's just... It made me remember how I felt when I heard that my parents died. That helplessness, the feeling that I can't ever protect the people I care about. That I will always mess up in one way or another." Cullen flashes Evelyn a meaningful look, before looking over at Malcolm. "Please, be safe, the two of you."

"We will." Evelyn smiles at Cullen. "If we find anything else, we'll set it aside. Please come and visit us sometime."

"I will, have a safe trip." Evelyn and Malcolm bid Cullen good bye, and begin their long ride home.


End file.
